Sailor Moon: The Constellations Beyond the Planets
by Ducky1
Summary: Here it is you guys...My second fanfiction following The Past please R&R Thank you


SAILOR MOON: THE CONSTELLATIONS BEYOND THE PLANETS

Rated: PG 

Genre: General

Disclaimer: I know this is gonna be the usual boring disclaimer, but please bear with me. I do not own Sailor Moon. It was a way cool idea, but it wasn't mine. *sniff* Sailor Moon: The Constellations Beyond the Planets is the C. of me, Sailor Proxima aka Proxy aka Ducky for all those readers @ fanfiction.net *smiles cutely* on September 3, 2000. Blah, blah, blah! Sailor Proxima, Tuxedo Mirage and all of the new scouts you will read about are property of me. 

Author's Note: This story takes place after Sailor Moon Sailor Stars season. This is also based on the dubbed version of Sailor Moon. Think of my stories as continuing the Sailor Moon stories. You'll probably wonder why I chose to name some of the Sailor Scouts I made up after their planets in their constellation and some after the constellation. (Please don't take what I say to heart *this is for younger people* There are no planets in the constellations. I just made them up. But there are stars in the constellations; (duh) that's where I got the idea to name the planets. You'll see why I had to name planets. ) I also changed Princess Serena to Princess Serenity and Princess Autumn to Princess Astridia, cause it makes more sense. Oh! Hotaru's name is Helen. K? I say CRYSTAL POWER for the outers also. If that's not what they say then tell me.

I don't wanna ruin the story, but you'll find out soon enough. Um, lemme see. OH! Akiko and Akeno will be referred to as Ali and Alex because I have no idea what their names are translated. This means flash forward and this means flash back (that is if I ever use it) and this ** means thinking. If you have any other questions about this story or it's characters please e-mail me at sailorcosmos49@hotmail.com. Please send me your comments. I don't care if they're bad just send them in. Oh, and I strongly suggest you read my first fan fiction The Past if you want to get a better idea of my characters.

Well I guess I should shut my mouth now and let you read. ENJOY!

Prologue: Autumn's P.O.V 

I never thought my life would turn out this way. I always thought that I was a normal teenager with normal friends, normal problems and a normal boyfriend. Boy, was I wrong. People used to always think I was a chicken and that I couldn't fight, but if they saw who I am now they would change their mind. 

Sometimes I say to myself that it's my duty and that it was my destiny. Other times I ask myself why I chose to become who I am now. I always end up with the same answer. 'You're fighting for a better future and for all of those people who can't.'

I can't help but feel sad when my friends and I have to fight. We're not immortal. Even though we are who we are we can still die. I hate having to leave a note in the middle of the night to my parents or brother telling them some lame excuse of why I had to go out. I hate for them to have to wonder why I go out so much at night. I hate thinking of what would happen if I didn't come home one night.

I know my brother suspects something is going on. It doesn't help that he knows about my boyfriend who is his age. I just hope he doesn't mention anything to my parents, especially my dad. My brother is very overprotective. He is the one who always asks where I'm going before my parents can get a word in. He asks either when it's after school or a night. I caught him once trying to follow me when I was on my way to a 'special' meeting that my friends and I have often. I managed to loose him in the park. 

My parents are not at home sometimes. My father is a professor at the University and my mother is one of the top surgeons at Tokyo General. My mother will sometimes drag my father along with her overseas to meet with other top surgeons. Which is about once every two months for one or two weeks. I'm very proud of my parents for what they do, because like me they are saving lives and trying to make the world better in their own way. When they find out what I'm doing though, they are gonna freak.

My boyfriend knows who I am and what I do. Like me, he fights as well. I love him very much and if he died it would kill me. We always knew we were meant for each other. We just didn't know that we were meant for each other a thousand years ago. Unlike me he is very smart. I'm not saying that I'm not smart, I'm just not that smart. Hehe. He probably knows this but I'm very proud of him and I also feel bad for him. Why, because he has to deal with my overprotective brother all day because they both go to the same University now. Both of them are also studying to be surgeons and are in the same classes. Oh, well I think they're starting to get along. Ha. It could happen! 

My friends are the best I could ever have. The five I grew up with are still around and fight along side with me with the new friends that I've met. When I first met Serena and her friends I new the moment that I bumped into her that we were going to be best friends. We all were. We all fought for the same reasons, which made us good friends. It's our love and friendship that makes us strong and I don't ever want to lose that. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Chapter 1: New friends and New Enemies

It was a beautiful sunny day. Serena was late as usual and Lita, who was waiting for her, was growing impatient. "Oh, I wish Serena would hurry up. We're gonna be late and it's only the first day of school!" She suddenly heard the door open. "Sorry Lita." Serena said. They were both seventeen as well as the other inners. They all looked more older and matured now, especially Serena. She was beginning to look like her future self, but unfortunately she still had some old habits. "Come on Serena we're gonna be late!" Lita said pulling Serena down the street at high speed.

~ * ~ * ~

Several houses down a girl and boy patiently waited for their friend. They both each had silver hair and blue eyes. The girl was very pretty with thigh length hair. The boy didn't look to bad himself with his short hair. "You'd think after all these years Autumn would grow out of being slow. I thought she'd be in more of a hurry, considering that we're all starting at a new high school." The boy said a little irritated. "Yes, I know but..." The girl was cut of as the front door slowly opened. "...I'm probably just gonna go and get a milkshake after school! You worry too much!" The girl said stepping out of the door. The two silver haired teenagers just looked at her with questioning looks on their faces. "Your brother?" The boy said. The girl nodded. She was very pretty. She had auburn hair and blue eyes. Her hair was placed in two perfect buns on top of her head. She had let the rest fell to a thigh length. "Yes. Sorry you guys. He is so protective it feels like I'm being suffocated, but I guess that's just the way he his." The girl said. "Come on already! We're gonna be late Autumn!" The boy said taking one hold of his sister's hand and taking hold of Autumn's and dashing down the street.

"Alex STOP!" The two girls yelled. 

"Do you think you can slow down a little Flash Gordon?" Ali said taking deep breaths.

"No." Alex replied with a grin on his face.

"Whatever. You ready Autumn?"

"No you two go ahead. I didn't get a chance to do up my shoes because of Speedy over there." She said pointing to Alex.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Now go before Speedy starts to run off without you."

Ali nodded and went to catch up with Alex who decided after all to run with Ali in tow.

~ * ~ * ~

"Lita STOP!" Serena yelled. Lita turned around and was very surprised to see that Serena was out of breath. "Are you ok Serena?" She asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go on ahead. I have to catch my breath. I'll meet up with you Amy and Mina at school. Okay."

"Okay then, I'll see you at school." Lita said running off. Serena then leaned against a wall to catch her breath.

~ * ~ * ~

Autumn leaned down and did up her shoes. When she finished and rose from the ground she opened up her book bag and pulled out a silver locket and chain in the shape of a heart. She held it to heart and sighed in relief. "Good. I'd thought I forgot it." She said while opening the small heart locket. Inside was a small picture of a young man with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. There was also an inscription. The inscription read: 'I will love you for all eternity. You're in my heart always -Love Noah'. Autumn remembered when he gave this to her.

A young couple sat underneath a tree on a warm summer evening admiring the sunset. It was beautiful. The bright and warming light of the sun flashed on the water as soft waves hit the shore. A sudden chill ran through the air and the girl snuggled closer to her companion. He looked down and smiled at her. She sensed him staring at her and looked up and began to cry. His faced dropped into a sad expression. "Autumn what's wrong?"

"I don't want you to leave! I know that I'm being selfish, but I don't want you to go!"

"So that's what's been bugging you. Don't worry every chance I get I'll come back and visit you. Look on the bright side. I'm not leaving for a whole other year."

"Yeah, but what if you find someone else? I know I'm only sixteen but...."

She was suddenly cut off when he kissed her. When she pulled back she snuggled up close to him and he hugged her. They sat still for a few minutes until Noah pulled out a long and slender box, which was sealed shut with white ribbon. "Here. This is something I've wanted to give you for a long time." He said handing the box to Autumn. Autumn took the box in hand and looked at him. She smiled and began to undo the box. She undid the white ribbon and opened it to reveal a beautiful silver heart locket. She looked at it in complete awe. "It's beautiful." She said as he took it out of the box and placed around her neck. "I've had this since I could remember. I think I was just waiting for the right person to come along." Noah said. Autumn kissed him. "Thank you." 

"Open it and read what it says."

Autumn nodded and opened the locket. "I will love you for all eternity. You're in my heart always -Love Noah. Thank you, but how do you we're going to be together always."

"I don't know, but I have feeling that we were meant to be."

"I hope your right."

The sun set and the couple were left sitting under the stars.

Autumn suddenly came back to reality and looked at her watch. "OMIGOD I'M GONNA BE LATE!" As soon as she said those words she ran as fast as she could down the street.

~ * ~ * ~

Serena who was leaning again the wall looked down at her watch. "AHHHHHH! I'm GONNA BE LATE!" She yelled out and ran down the street as fast as she could.

~ * ~ * ~

Both Autumn and Serena were approaching Crossroads High school from opposite directions. They didn't notice the other and crashed. "Ow." Both girls said getting to their feet. When the both got up they took a good look at each other. They were both amazed at what they saw. "I didn't know anyone else liked this type of hairstyle." Autumn said pointing to Serena's hair.

"Oh I've been wearing my hair like this since I was little. Um, my name is Serena."

"Me too. My name is Autumn. Uh, Serena, I think we better get inside before the bell rings. 

The two girls ran inside. As soon as the girls got into the main hall they were greeted by one of Autumn's friends. She was as tall as Lita, give or take a couple of inches. She had her light blue hair placed in a bun on her head. The rest of her hair seemed to come out from the middle of it into a very long ponytail. She also had eyes that looked as if they were an aqua colour. "Autumn where were you? The twins, Emy and me have been waiting for you to show up." She said

"I'm sorry Zoe."

"That's ok. I was just saying that because Alex was going nuts."

"What do you mean going nuts?"

"Oh. He was laughing so hard we thought he was gonna collapse."

"Why?"

"Because he had the coolest idea. He said that if you were ever late again, he was going to come over to your house early in the morning and dump ice chips on you." Zoe said in between giggles. "I know it doesn't seem that funny, but you should have seen Alex. He almost got detention for laughing to loud in homeroom. By the way have you got your schedule yet."

"No."

"Well come on then. We gotta go get it before school starts." Zoe said almost pulling Autumn away.

"Zoe wait a sec. I would like to introduce you to Serena. Her and I met on the way into school."

"I'm sorry. Nice to meet you Serena."

"You to. You know Zoe you remind me a lot of my friend Lita."

"I do."

"Yep... OH NO! I'm sorry you guys, but I was supposed to meet her and some of my friends. I'll see you later okay. Bye." Serena said running down the hall. 

"Well come on Autumn. We have to get your schedule." Zoe said pulling Autumn down the hall towards the office."

~ * ~ * ~

Serena soon spotted Amy, Mina and Lita. "Sorry you guys." Serena said running up to them. "What took you so long Serena?" Lita asked. 

"Oh. I bumped into a girl on the way into school. She seems very nice. Oh. Hey do you guys wanna go and get a milkshake after school? I'm gonna go ask Autumn if she and her friends wanna come too." 

"Sure. It'll be a blast." Mina said clasping her hands together.

"I guess I can come since I don't have anything to study." Amy said popping her head up from her schedule.

"WHAT YOU ALREADY STARTED STUDYING!" The three girls said with wide eyes.

"Yes. Um. What classes do you guys have first?"

"Cooking." Lita said smiling.

"Phys Ed." Mina said doing her Sailor V peace sign.

"Well I've got math. What about you Serena?" Amy said looking in Serena's direction.

"Well, I don't know. I haven't gotten my schedule yet."

"What do you mean you..."

I already got her schedule for her." Lita said waving a piece of paper in the air around Serena.

"Thanks Lita you're a pal." Serena said patting Lita on the back.

"Yeah, I know."

"So Serena what do you have first?" Amy said trying to get a look at Serena's schedule.

"Well I've got....ENGLISH!!! What a nice way to start of the year with English."

"Well look on the bright side Serena, you don't have math." Amy said trying to cheer her up.

~ * ~ * ~

The bell for homeroom soon rung and soon after followed the bell for first period.

Serena was entering her English class when she spotted Autumn waving at her and walked over to where she was sitting. 

"Hi Autumn." 

"Hey Serena d'you wanna sit beside me?"

"Sure. If you don't mind daydreaming people."

" 'Course not, I'm one myself you know." The two girls started laughing at each other. Then suddenly stopped when Autumn felt someone poking her in the back.

"What?" Autumn said as she turned around to see Alex with a pen in his hand aimed at Autumn's back, that's what he was poking her with and Ali who was giggling at her brother.

"You two sound like hyenas. You better be quiet the teacher is right outside the door unless you'd like to start the year off with a detention."

"Be quiet Alex, your starting to sound like my brother."

Alex just sat there staring at Autumn while Ali was trying to get her giggling under control. When she finally did she spoke. "Never mind my brother, he can be a dork sometimes."

"Thanks Ali."

"Well aren't your gonna introduce us your friend Autumn?" Alex said.

"Yes. This is Serena. She and I met outside school today."

Alex was about to say something when the teacher walked in. She kind of reminded Serena of Ms Haruna, but she was younger and she could tell that she was new at the school. "Good morning class," she started. "My name is Ms Kamiya (yes I know it's Tai's last name. I don't own Digimon either, so don't sue me!). I hope you will strive to meet the high school standards and I also hope you will have fun. I also have some important information to give you that might have been overlooked in you homerooms. For all grade 12 English students there will an important exam at the end of next month. You don't have to study for it, but if you want to you may." She finished.

"Do we have to pass it?" A girl with short black hair at the end of the room asked.

"Yes, you do have to pass it to get your high school diploma. Now if there aren't anymore questions...Good let's get started."

~ * ~ * ~

The whole school day went on like that. Class after boring class, until finally the bell rang at 2:30. Autumn and her friends darted down the street towards the catholic school. They arrived at the school and were surprised to see Serena with a group of people. "Serena what are you doing here?" Autumn asked with a puzzled look.

"Oh we're here to pick up our friend Raye, you?"

"We're here to pick up our friend Ane."

The two groups stared at each other until Raye and Ane came up behind Serena and Autumn and said, "Earth to meatball head." "Earth to spaghetti head."

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Serena and Autumn screamed. "Why did you do that?" Autumn asked. "Because you're a dork," was Ane's response.

"Gee thanks a lot Ane, some friend you are."

"Whatever. Anyway this is Raye." Ane said to Autumn, the twins, Emy and Zoe. 

"Hi." Raye said to the new group of faces. "Oh you guys this is Ane by the way, but I'm guessing you already know." The group of girls nodded.

"Oh, um Autumn do you and your friends wanna come and get milkshakes with us." Lita asked.

"I knew I was forgetting something!" Serena stated.

"Sure. Um is that okay with you guys?" Autumn turned around to face her group of friends.

"Fine by me as long as you don't have a klutz attack or start whining." Alex said with a grin on his face. Autumn death glared at him.

"I'll have to agree with Alex on that one, but it's fine with me." Ane said.

"Fine with us." Ali, Emy and Zoe said.

"Okay let's go then, I have a serious craving for a vanilla milkshake."

"Serena!..." Raye said.

~ * ~ * ~

When they arrived at the restaurant they managed to get a table that was big enough for all eleven of then. "Hey we all haven't been introduced yet." Ali pointed out.

"Well let's do that before we order." Mina said. 

"Well who wants to start?" Amy said.

"I will." Emy. A girl with long dirty blonde hair and blue eyes said. She had her hair done up in a bun on top of her head and she had braids running up into it and then down the sides. "Well...My name is Emy, I like art and everybody says I'm a whiz, I study a lot but I also like to have fun."

"You sound a lot like Amy." Serena pointed out. "So who's next?"

"Me. My name is Lita. I love cooking and marshal arts and I'm not a super genius, but I'm not dumb either."

Everyone then turned to Alex. "What?" Was all he said. "Oh Alex get a clue. Tell them about yourself." Ali said.

"Uh... I'm Alex as my sister pointed out, but my full name is Alexander. I like drawing and teasing Autumn. I think I'm smart and good in school, so I've been told."

"Me next." Ali said. "My name is Alexandra, Ali to my friends. I like reading magazines and going shopping. I don't know how smart I am, but I managed to get into high school so that's gotta count for something."

"Right on! My name is Mina. I love playing little miss match maker, reading fashion magazines, shopping and singing." 

By this time everyone was almost hyper on finding out that they had things in common with other people.

"Ok I'll go next. My name is Serena and..."

"Now don't leave anything out Serena."

"Oh don't worry Raye I'll put it all in just for you. Anyway, I'm a klutz, I'm not that good in school, but I think I'm doing a lot better then I was in junior high, I love food and that's about it."

"I guess I'll go next. My name is Zoe I love swimming, being outside and I don't think I'm that bad in school either."

"My name is Amy and yes I am a brainer. I'm also into medical sciences and I do study a lot."

"I guess that I'll go next." Raye said. "My name is Raye. My best subject is History. I meditate and help look after our temple with my grampa and Chad."

"I'll go next. My name is Ane." A girl with short brownish blonde hair and brown eyes said. "I like playing sports and meditating also."

"Well I guess that leaves me. I'm Autumn. Uh. I guess you could say I'm a lot like Serena, but I whine more than I klutz out."

"Well now that we're done with that, let's order." Serena said signaling a waitress.

~ * ~ * ~

Everyone enjoyed their shakes chatting about various things, like which school they had gone to before high school and where they liked going shopping, Mina and Ali being the ones talking the most on that subject.

~* ~ * ~

Everyone soon realized what time it was and went their separate ways. Serena, Autumn and the twins decided to walk home together. They were all chatting away except for Alex who put his two cents in when Autumn tripped. Autunm was about to say something when Ali screamed. "OH NO!!!" "What is it Ali?" Alex asked. "I forgot to put supper on! C'mon let's go." Ali said pulling Alex down the street and mustering a quick goodbye.

Serena and Autumn both had what-just-happened-here looks on their faces. When they came back to reality they both started walking towards Autumn's house. The two girls were walking and chatting away when suddenly they were surrounded by many shadows. "Serena what are they?" Autumn said trying to hit on of them with her book bag. 

"I don't know?" Serena said as Autumn and her were now back to back. 'We need help.' Serena said as she flipped open her communicator. "Hello?"

"Serena what is it?" Raye asked kind of annoyed.

"Me and Autumn are in trouble. We're only a few houses down from mine. Hurry!"

"We're on our way!"

Serena and Autumn were barely holding their ground. The shadows looked transparent but were real and could be hurt. Autumn swung at one of them and missed. The shadow puched her right in the abdomen. Autumn flinced as the pain seemed to run through her whole body.

Serena turned to see Autumn holding her stomach. That one moment was enough for one of the shadows to make their attack on her. Autumn saw what Serena did not and pushed Serena out of the way so she wouldn't be ramned. Unfortunatly for Autumn she was ramned full force right into a wall.

Serena ran quickly over to her. The sailor scouts had just arrived. Sailor Mercury quickly joined Serena while the sailor scouts took care of the shadows which soon formed into one single shadow.

While the sailor scouts were busy Sailor Mercury was examining Autumn with her mini computer. "Her arm is broken and it looks as if she's broken a few ribs."

"So there's nothing serious?"

"No but she still needs to me admitted to a hospital."

Serena was on the verge of tears. "It's ok Serena. Go and see if the others need help, I'll watch her."

Serena nodded. "MOON ETERNAL POWER!" She transformed and made her way to where the others were fighting.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" The shadow dodged the attack with little effort. "Didn't even faze it.Try your Space Sword Uranus."

"Mmhhhmmm. SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" Uranus managed to wound the shadow. "Got'ya."

"Hey you! For messing with my friends I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you! I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of the Moon your dusted!"

"Sailor Moon. About time you got here!"

"Thanks Mars but save it for later. Oh no! Sailor Venus look out!" Sailor Moon screamed as the shadows arm turned into a whip.

"AHHHHH!!!" She screamed as black lightning came from the whip.

"Sailor Venus!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Help...I'm getting...weaker."

"Uh! I've had enough of this! MARS...FLAME SNIPER!" Sailor Mars' fire arrow pierced through the whip. The whip realeased a weakened Sailor Venus. Everyone rushed over to her except Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter.

"That's it. You guys don't get to have all the fun! JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!" After Sailor Jupiter's attack the shadow was on it's knees.

"Finish it Sailor Moon." Jupiter said.

Eternal Sailor Moon nodded. "SILVER...MOON...CRYSTAL POWER...KISS!"

"You won't see the last of the Dark Kingdom Sailor Brats!" The dark shadow screamed as it was destroyed. "Well here we go again a new enemy." Sailor Moon said.

"Omigod Autumn!" Sailor Moon yelled as she rushed to Autumn with the other Sailor Scouts following close behind.

"Sailor Moon what happened?" Jupiter asked when they got to Autumn who was being watched over by Sailor Mercury.

"Right after I called Raye Autumn was hit hard in the stomach. When I turned to see if she was alright a shadow was going to ramn me but Autumn pushed me out of the way."

"So, is she going to be alright Sailor Mercury?" Sailor Venus, who was being held up be Uranus, asked.

"Yes, but we still need to get her to a hospital."

"Okay. Everyone detransform yourselves." Sailor Moon said doing just so while everyone else soon followed. "Amara,"she continued, "Is your car nearby?"

"Yeah."

"Serena wait." Helen said. "Let me heal her."

"No Helen. There will be too many questions that'll have to be answered after.Anyway your just getting over a cold, save your strength."

"Ok."

"Amara go get your car and we'll take her to the hospital." Amara nodded, handed Mina to Lita and ran around the corner.

"But Serena who's going to tell her family?" Raye asked.

"I'll go tell Ali and Alex that something happened to her and maybe they can get in touch with her parents or brother."

"Serena I'm coming with you." Mina said staniding on her own.

"But Mina..."

"I'm coming. Do you know where they live?"

"Yes."

"Lets go then." 

Just then Amara came speeding around the corner. 

"The rest of you meet us at the hospital." Serena said as she and Mina turned and ran back down the street. The others carefully loaded Autumn into the back seat of Amara's sports car. Amy and Trista got into the back very carefully to keep Autumn steady while Amara and Michelle jumped into the front seat. Amara started the engine and sped off towards Tokyo General.

Raye, Lita and Helen deicided to follow Serena and Mina who were now almost out of sight.

When Serena and Mina reached Ali and Alex's home, Serena rand the doorbell furiously. "Mina, Serena. Gee I heard you the first time you rang it." Ali said opening the door wide.

"Ali do you know if there is anybody home at Autumn's house and do you know the number?"

"Yes." Ali said "Serena did something happen?" Alex said as he joined his sister in the hall.

"Autumn and Serena were attacked by some kind of monster. Our friend Amara just took her to the hospital." Mina said leaning against a wall.

The twins stood awestruck. "Ali I'll call Cole." Alex said making his way to the phone. "You call the other girls." 

Ali nodded and made her way to the phone in her father's study. Serena and Mina stood in the doorway. The door bell rang and Serena opened the door. Raye, Lita and Helen stepped inside.

"So what's happening Serena?" Raye asked.

"Ali is going to call everybody else and Alex is going to call her brother."

The five girls stood in silence for a few moments then Ali and Alex came back. 

"Autumn's brother is going to pick us up and take us to the hospital. He didn't sound ro happy on the phone though, of course who would."

The girls nodded. Ali wrote a note to her parents and turned off everything. She was coming downstairs when there was a beep from the drive way. Everybody piled into Autumn's parents van and sped off to the hospital.

~ * ~ * ~

At the hospital Amara had just finished helping the doctors put Autumn on the stretcher. "Thank you sir we can take it from here." The doctor said.

"Uh..um...Your welcome."

The doctor ran inside. Amara, Michelle, Trista and Amy made their way into the hospital. Amy met up with her mother and told her as many details that she could about Autumn and said that Serena was coming soon with her family members. Amy's mother told the desk clerk to page her when she received more information. Amy lead the other three to a waiting room where they decided to wait.

Cole drove and parked as close as he could get to the hospital. After getting out of the van he ran as fast as he could into the hospital and to the information desk(I have no idea what it's called) with everyone right behind him. 

"I'm looking for Autumn Seino."

"Please wait a moment sir while I page Dr. Anderson." The nurse said as she dial a number. With in a few seconds Dr. Anderson came running down the hall and stoppped in front of the group.

"I'm Dr. Anderson. You were inquiring about Autumn."

"Yes, I'm her brother."

"Well then. Autumn is all right nothing serious just a few broken ribs and a broken arm. May I ask how old you are?"

"Twenty."

"Good. We will need you to sign some forms so that we can treat her. And then after, when she regains consciousness she may have visitors."

"So she's going to fine."

"Yes. Oh, Serena, Amy and the others are in the waiting room."

"Thank you." Serena said as they all walked off towards the waiting room.

"Now..."

"Cole."

"Cole, can you get a hold of your parents?" 

"No their flight is due around 3 this morning, but I could try my mother's cell phone."

"Ok well come with me first and we'll fill out these forms."

"I just hope they don't kill me." 

"Don't worry Cole. I know your mom. She's a very understanding person."

"Thanks." He said as they walked down the hall.

~ * ~ * ~

"You guys." Amy said as Serena, Lita, Mina, Helen, Raye and the Twins walked in the door.

"What did my mom say?"

"Exactly what you said. A few broken ribs and a broken arm." Serena said.

Just then Emy, Ane and Zoe came running into the waitimng room. "Ali what happened?" Zoe asked frantically.

"Autumn and Serena were attacked by something."

"What?" the three new faces said. They didn't get one because Dr. Anderson ruturned with Cole.

"How is she mom?"

"She'll be fine. Wow there are a lot of people here!"

"Yeah. I've never even seen half of you before." Cole said looking around the room at the new faces.

"Oh, yeah. We just met Autumn, Zoe, Emy, Ane and the twins today." Lita said.

Cole just stared around the room.

"Here," Ali said. "I'll introduce you to them."

"Well, that's Mina, Amy, Raye, Lita and Serena." She said pointing to all of them. "Wait a minute I haven't seen you before." Ali said walking over to the four outers.

"Pardon me," Michelle said. "My name is Michelle.

"I'm Amara."

"Trista"

"Helene."

"Oh, well I'm Ali, that's my brother Alex and there's Ane, Zoe, Emy and of course Autumn."

The four nodded. "Wait a minute," Alex started. "Are you the one who drove Autumn here?"

"Yes." Amara said.

Cole walked over and extended a hand towards Amara. Amara took it.

"Thank you for bringing her here."

"Your welcome." She said in a calm voice.

"Oh, thank you everyone who helped her."

Everyone nodded.

~ * ~ * ~ 

Meanwhile...

"Forgive me master." A woman with long white hair said. Her hair was left down and was at waist length. She wore a white body suit that had a short skirt attached to it with the front of the skirt missing. The body suit didn't have sleeves and it had a low neckline. She also wore white boots that were knee high. Her eyes were bright blue and didn't have any pupils.

"You have so many chances you know. I will forgive you because you were met by an unexpected enemy that I did not train you for."

"Thank you master."

"But be warned Levana, I will not always be as leaniente."

"Yes my Queen." 

"I hope you have some kind of plan to get rid of these so-called Sailor Scouts."

"Yes."

"But remember Levana, destroy Princess Asteridia before she finds out who she really is."

"Of course master." Levana said as she was leaving the room.

"Oh and Levana, if you fail and it irritates me Etana will take your place."

Levana nodded and left the room. She soon came to a room that was decorated with only white material of any kind. These were her chambers or rather her working chambers. She began to formulate a new plan and also to create her next Etta.

~* ~* ~ 

Everyone sat in the waiting room for several hours waiting to see Autumn. Everyone callled their families to tell them they were at the hospital only then to reassure them that they were fine and what had happen. All of the sailors were lucky no one clued in and asked them why they were there at all and how they got there when Autumn was injured.

Dr. Anderson soon walked into the small but some what large waiting room. "Autumn has woken up. I'm only aloud to let certain people in, but I'm going to bend the rules a little bit for once. Since she has her own room for now you may all go and see her at the same time, but only for a few minutes and don't get her excited, she needs her rest. Am I clear?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and proceeded to follow Dr. Anderson down the hall to Autumn's hospital room. Everyone walked into the room and saw Autumn resting her head on her pillow. Cole automatically ran over to her. He looked at her. She had a cast on her torso(I thinks that's around the stomach and rib area), another on her arm and she had several bruises. Autumn looked up at her brother. 

"Just going for a milkshake, huh?" 

"Oh, don't start Cole!"

"I'm sorry Autumn, it's just that, what if something worse happened?"

Autumn just stared at her brother then slowly looked around the room. Serena came up and stood beside her bed. 

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Cole asked.

"Push me out of the way of that monster when you were already hurt?"

"I don't know. Because you're my friend and I didn't want you to get hurt."

By now Serena had tears running down her cheeks. "But I should have done something."

"You did. You were making sure I was okay when I got hit the first time."

"But..."

"Serena stop blamming yourself for something that you didn't do. I'm alright, except for maybe the broken ribs and the arm, but I'm fine. I'll be able to leave here in around two days then we can all hang out again like normal."

Serena nodded.

"Wait a minute you're not going anywhere when you get outta here."

"Don't start Cole. You treat her like a baby! She's seventeen ya know." Ane said with a tone of anoyance in her voice.

"Anyway Cole if you start a fight with her that is considered getting her excited." Amy pointed out.

"Anyway how did I get here? All I remember is hitting the wall really hard and then blanking out."

"Our friend Amara brought you." Lita said.

"Uh...Who's Amara?"

"Oh that's right you haven't been introduced yet."

"It would help."

"Well..." Lita began. "That's Michelle, Trista, Helen and that my friend is Amara."

"Amara? Isn't that a girl's name?"

"Uh...Autumn he is a girl."

"Oh! I'm sorry. Hey! Come here you four I can't get a good look at you if your standing behind everyone."

The four girls walked forward and stood beside Autumn's bed. "Cole can you help me sit up."

"I'm not sure if you can do that."

"She can sit up Cole, but very gently." The forgotten Dr. Anderson said.

Cole helped Autumn sit up a bit. When Autumn was up enough she looked at Amara who was closest to her bed and hugged her. "Thank you for bringing me here."

Amara stood there for a few moments and returned the hug. "Your welcome." She said as they parted.

"Okay, time's up. Everyone out, she needs to get her rest. Cole you can stay if you like, but don't get her excited. I'll try getting hold of your parents."

Everyone left the room and Autumn settled down to get some rest while her brother whatched T.V.

~ * ~ * ~ 

"Thanks Daddy." Autumn said as her father put her into the van. Autumn sat beside Cole who aided their father while Autumn's mother put her bags into the trunk. Autumn was looking a little down because none of the others had come to pick her up.

"What's 'a matter Autumn?" Cole said putiing an arm around his sister's shoulder.

"I thought the others were going to come also."

"Oh, yeah they said they were sorry. It's just that they were a little busy."

"Well okay, I guess. Oh! Nevermind I'll see them later."

"Are you ready to go?" Autumn's father said from the drivers seat.

Autumn and Cole nodded and Autumn was on her way home for the first time in five days. She stayed longer because she was expirinsing discomfort in her rib section. The doctors soon said that she had strained herself somehow.

Now she was on her way home and everything was back to normal. So she thought.

~ * ~ * ~

Chapter 2: New Sailor Scouts

Everyone was at Autumn's house preparing for her homecoming. The were all excited. "Serena stop eating the icing!!!" Everyone heard Lita from the kitchen. Lita said she wanted to cook. Zoe and Raye said they would help, but Zoe admitted to not knowing that much about cooking.

Everyone was doing their part also. Some were setting the table. Others were cleaning up a bit, decorating and blowing up ballons. 

"Boy, is Autumn ever gonna freak when she finds out Noah is coming back." Ali said getting ready to blow up another balloon.

"How did you get a hold of him anyway?" Ane asked hanging up some streamers.

"Oh. I e-mailed him and said hi and asked him what he was up to. He said that he was coming home to stay because some vandals set the University on fire. He also said that there was so much damage that the University forwarded all of the students from Tokyo marks to the Unversity here so that their studies wouldn't be interrupted. So basically they sent everyone home. Anyway to put a long story short. He told me when he was coming and I said great and that we would have someone pick him up to come to Autumn's party."

"Did you tell him what the party was for?" Alex asked helping Emy put up a banner.

"Uh. No."

"Ali..." Everyone said in unison.

"What?"

Everyone let out a sigh. Soon Mina broke the silence.

"Who's Noah anyway?"

"Oh, Noah is Autumn's boyfriend who went to Harvard in America about a year ago."

"Did you say Harvard?" Amy said putting a bowl of chips on the coffee table.

" Yeah. Why?"

"Serena's boyfriend goes there." Amy said.

"So that must mean...Oh you guys don't say anything let's surprise Serena." Mina said in a whisper.

"Now that I recall Noah did say something about coming home with a friend that he met. He's bringing hom here!" Ali said getting excited.

"Whoa! Ali calm yourself before you hurt yourself!" Alex said stepping down from the ladder. 

"So. When did Amara and Michelle leave?" Helen asked as she placed a few plates on the table.

"They should be arriving at any moment." Trista said putting some forks and knives on the table.

Just then the doorbell rang. Ali and Emy squealed and ran to the door. They opened it and in came Amara, Michelle, some guy with raven coloured hair and Noah.

The two girls turned to each other. "Autumn is gonna freak!"

The girls from the kitchen heard the sqeal and came running into the hallway. Serena stood still when she saw him. He looked back at her and smiled. She was covered on chocolat. "DARIEN!!!" Serena screamed and ran into him with great force. The poor guy was almost knocked over. 

"I thought you were at University?"

"Not anymore. I've come home."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain it to you later. This is Noah." Darien said pointing to his right. "I'm gonna be staying with him."

"Hi. So you must be Serena. He's had nothing but good things to say about you."

Serena blushed a bit and ushered them to the living room where everyone else was sitting down now that they were done their taskes. 

"Hey! So how are you guys anyway?" Noah said walking into the living room.

"Fine." Everybody answered.

"This is Darien you guys, but I think half you know that already since you are his friends."

"Oh, Noah I forgot to tell you something about Autumn..."

"What?"

"Well..."

Just then the door opened and in came Cole carrying Autumn. Behind them was Autumn's parents. Cole and his father looked like they were gonna blow a gascet when they saw Noah even though they knew he was coming.

"Noah!"

"Autumn what happened?" He said walking up to her and taking her hand.

"Me and Serena were attacked on the way home from school. We tried to fight them...I got hit in the stomach really hard and Serena turned to see if I was ok, that's when I noticed the shadow lung itself at her. So I ran and pushed her out of the way. The next thing I remembered was flying in the air, hitting the wall really hard and then passing out because of the pain." 

Noah had his hands balled up in fists. "I should have stayed here and not gone to Harvard. This would never have happened if I was here."

"You don't know that! Anyway it was my dession to push Serena out of the way."

Yeah and we all thank you for saving Meatball head." Raye said.

"Raye! Your so mean! WHAAA... Just kidding."

Raye stood dumfounded.

"You thought I was gonna wail didn't you?"

"Don't bother asking Serena. Look her face says it all!" Darien said standing beside Serena to look at Raye's very weird expression.

"Yeah! Hahaha!"

Everyone soon started laighing and Raye, who decided to get into the spirit started laughing as well.

Every sat around the living room and nibbled down snacks, except for Serena and Autumn who both put black holes to shame. Lita, Raye, Zoe ans Mrs. Seino were in the kitchen to finish cooking supper.

~ * ~ * ~

"Okay! It's ready come and get it!" Zoe yelled from the dinning room table.

"Finally, I'm starving!" Autumn said trying to stand up. She almost doubled over but Noah cought her.

"Why aren't you in a wheel chair if you're still healing?"

"Because I refuse to be pushed around like a baby."

"Well then I'm just gonna half to take you to the kitchen."

Noah picked Autumn up and brang her to the very large dinning room where Autumn's parents usually had a gang of doctors.

The table was set with all different kinds of food. Autumn could see that everyone's eyes were glowing at the amount of food on this very large dinner table.

"Well everyone," Mrs. Seino started when everyone was seated. "I think we should thanks Lita, Raye and Zoe for this wonderful dinner."

"Oh! Mrs. Seino it was mostly Lita!" Raye and Zoe said.

"Who me?" Lita said pretending she hadn't heard.

"Yes! Lita I don't know why you're so modest, you're a great cook." Darien said.

"Dito!" Everyone said.

"Well dig in then. I didn't spend 4 hours cooking for it to just to get old!"

Suddenly there was a frenzy of: "Pass the butter"..."Oh can you pass the meat please".... "Please pass me over that tray. No, not that one."... "Gravy please."...

"Lita your gonna cook for me and Serena's wedding right?" Darien whispered into Lita's ear.

"Sure."

"Good, because you're the best cook I know and Serena's best firend."

"What are you getting at?"

"Oh I was just thinking tht you could do it for free?"

"Don't push your luck!"

"Lita I was joking."

"So was I." 

The two smiled at each other and dug into their plates.

"So Noah what are your intentions for my daughter?"

Everybody sat comletely still except for Mrs. Seino who was choking and Autumn who had spite out her juice. Cole was smiling the whole time.

"Daddy!!!!!"

"Really Chad! Her friends are here!" Mrs. Seino said after regaining her composure. Cole's smile fell.

"But..."

"Your acting as bad as Cole!"

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry dear. Now no more. We'll talk about this another time."

"But Rene."

"No!"

Everyone was silent until Amy broke the silence. "So, uh, have you guys studied at all for that english test."

Everyone stared at her. "Amy," Serena began. "It was a lost cause."

"I thought so. Oh well!" Everyone started laughing as Amy began to eat again.

~ * ~ * ~

Outside of the house two voices could be heard conversing with each other. 

"Are you sure they're the right onces?"

"Positive. I'm getting a great deal of energy from in side the house." 

"The we must keep an eye on them."

"Yes the evil forces have already tried to get rid of one of them."

"Then we must revive them as soon as possible."

~ * ~ * ~

"Well thanks Lita and everyone. That was the best dinner I've had in a long time." Noah said putting on his jacket. 

"Me to. It sure beats pizza." Darien said putting on his jacket and gave Serena a peck on the cheek.

Noah thought twice about giving one to Autumn in front of her father and brother because he knew for a fact that they each had a meatal baseball-bat from Autumn's previous warning. Instead he gave her a wink. She understood completely and winked back.

"Are you two coming?" Amara said coming back into the house.

"Yeah. Well thanks again."

"Thanks Lita, everyone. Bye." Amara said while all three walked out to her car.

Soon everyone was gone. Autumn was in the living room laying on the couch and watching T.V. Her father was sitting in 'his' chair and was reading the paper. Cole was sitting on another couch watching T.V also. Finally Autumn sat up in and eyed her father.

"Why did you say that for?"

"Say what?"

"Why did you ask him what his intentions were towards me?"

"Because..."

"Because he's to old for you and your not ready to have a long time relationship yet." Cole said as Autumn turned her head to him.

"What do you mean Mister-I-was-dating-at-14!"

"That's different because I was dating someone my age!"

"Autumn I just don't like the fact that your going out at all." Mr. Seino said calmly.

"I know that but you could at leat treat him like a human being!"

"Autumn."

Cole was catching on that Autumn was going to try and get up.

"I'm going to my room." Autumn said as she got up of the couch. Just as soon as she did she fell. Cole caught her.

"You know your to weak to walk yet."

"I don't care." She said trying to get up again.

"Autumn..." Cole said picking her up.

"Cole let me go! I can do it myself!" Autumn said struggling as best as she could with a broken arm in her brother's arms.

"Autumn listen to me." Autumn turned and looked at her brother.

"I'm taking you to your room."

Autumn knew there was no arguing with him. She kissed her father good night and then her mother who had just walked in from the kitchen.

She held on to Cole tightly and sobbed as he climbed the stairs.

"Autumn what's wrong."

"I hate being so dependent. I can't even walk up to my own room. It's not like my legs are broken or anything, but why can't I do it."

"Your week from your injuries. Don't worry you'll be up and around in no time."

"Yeah if nothing else happens."

"Don't talk like that. Nothing will. Oh. um. Can you open your bedroom door."

"I guess I could do that." She said with a smile.

He walked in and palced her on her bed. 

"Thanks."

"Oh so now your thanking me for helping you. As I recall about a minute ago you didn't want my help."

"Hardy Har Har!"

"So are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay goodnight then." He said as he walked out of her room.

He returned to the living room to see that his parents were waiting for him.

"She's fine."

"Sometimes Cole, I swear that you are her real father."

"Don't put yourself down so much dad."

"He's right Cole. That's why we're not going anywhere for a while."

"So you mean your not going on any trips."

His mother nodded. "I have to go tell Autumn."

"Cole let her sleep."

Cole nodded. "Well I think I'm going to turn in. G'night mom. Night Dad."

"Goodnight dear."

Cole climbed the steps to his room. When he passed Autumn's room he heard crying. He knocked lightly on the door.

"What?"

"Are you okay."

"I'm fine. Really."

"Okay I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

~ * ~ * ~

Cole woke the next morining around noon. He walked past Autmn's room to find that the door was open and her bed was made. It was usually Autumn who slept until noon and he woke up early.

He made his way down stairs to find his mother cooking lunch and his father in the living room reading the Saturday news paper. He walked into the living room then into the kitchen.

"Mom where's Autumn?"

"Oh, the girls, Darien and Noah took her shopping then they said they were going to the park."

Cole was angry and was leaving the kitchen to go and get dressed and go find his sister.

"Cole where are you going?"

"I'm going to get Autumn."He said continuing to walk out of the kitchen.

"Hold it! Your not going anywhere! Autumn is a very responsible girl and I trust her. I also trust him."

"So what did Dad say about this?"

"He pretty much acted the way your acting now, so I told him to take a seat and shoved a paper in his face." Mrs. Seino giggled at this.

"So what should I do?"

"Well you can go and get dressed for starters."

Cole looked down at himself in his black t-shirt and green pajama pants. "I guess your right."

"Oh Autumn also told me that if you wanted to meat them you could, but on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"Well these were her exact words. GIVE NOAH A BREAK!!! They also packed a picnic."

"Oh. Where did she say for me to meet them?"

"She said to meet them at the park by the lake at around 1:00."

"Ok, but mom how did they take her. She can't walk."

"Noah and Amy managed to get her to sit in a wheel chair."

"Well I guess that's one good thing Noah has done."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. I'm going to get dressed."

~ * ~ * ~

Cole had decided to get dressed and head to the park. He wait for an half an hour until his sister showed up with her friends. But Autumn wasn't in the wheel chair. She was walking. Lita pushed the wheel chair with the picnic baskets in it and Autumn was supporting herself on Noah.

Cole was about to walk up to them when Autumn gave him a look that told him to stay right where he was. She turned to Noah and smiled. He smiled back as he let go of her shoulder. Autumn let go of his arm and walked slowly towards her brother. The last few feet she ran and collapsed in his arms.

"You were right Cole."

"But..."

"I did it all on my own."

"But your not supposed to be walking around."

"Come on Cole. Be happy for me. I'm getting my strength back."

"Mhmmm. I'm sorry." He said as he hugged her and she returned it.

Everyone was around them now.

"Wow! I wish Alex would give me a hug once and a while." Ali said looking from Autumn and Cole to her brother.

"Oh god! Come here."

Ali walked over to her brother. He hugged her and she hugged back.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes!"

"Well I you guys don't mind can we please eat!" Serena said eyeing the two baskets of food.

Everyone broke out in laughter.

"Hey why don't we eat over there. It's got shade and sun." Emy said pointing to a tree over by the lake.

"Excellent choice Emy. It's good that you picked it out soon enough because I'm getting tired of pushing these baskets around." Lita said walking towards the tree. Everyone followed behind her. She unfolded one of the blankets they had brought and proceeded to lay it down on the ground.

Darien helped Zoe lay down the next blanket as Raye and Mina laid down the third. Cole who now had Autumn in his arms placed her on one of the blankets. He sat down beside her as Noah sat on her other side. Cole glared at Noah but Autumn elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"You know what it was for. Do you think you can be a desant person towards him for at least today?"

"I guess so."

"Good. Now shake hands."

"WHAT?!"

"Shake his hand."

Cole extended a hand to Noah and Noah took it without hesitation.

"Now I hope you boys can play nice today."

Noah and Cole sighed at Autumn's sarcastic humor. Everyone else had smirks on their faces.

"See Autumn. That why I'm glad I have a younger brother."

"Yeah. You'd think that Cole was 10."

Everyone laughed again and Cole just sat there with an I'm-so-gonna-get-you-for-that look.

"Well let's eat!!!" Serena said plunging at the food.

"Did you make this Lita?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah."

"By yourself?"

Lita nodded. "It's not that hard."

"That's only because your super cook." Serena said with a mouthful of chips. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Hey. Where's Amara, Michelle, Trista and Helen?" Autumn asked.

"Amara is at the race track with Michelle training for her next race, Helen is spending the day with her father and Trista is 'working'."

"Hey do you guys wanna go for a walk when we're done?"

"Sure." Everyone said in unison.

"Oh, just as long as I don't have to lug around those picnic baskets."Lita said.

"I drove here in the van so we could put the baskets in there before we go for a walk."

"You're a life saver. Thanks Cole."

"No prob."

~ * ~ * ~

In the bushes not to far away two voices were conversing again.

"It's almost time."

"Yes."

"When shall we tell them?"

"Tonight."

"They're not going to take talking to us well."

"Yes I know, but we must tell them and then figure out which one is which."

"I already know of one." 

"And who would that be?"

"The twins."

"I hope we're right about them. It would be a great disapointment to have been looking all this time and they are not the right one's."

"I agree, but I am very sure. I can feel a great power coming from one of them."

~ * ~ * ~

"I'm stuffed. That was really good Lita." Darien said.

"Thanks."

"Well are you guys ready to go?" Amy asked.

"I thought you had to study Amy?"

"No. I decided since I'm ten chapters ahead I might as well take the day off."

"TEN CHAPTERS!! Amy you deserve a break. I'm glad you came to your senses!" Serena said.

"What about you Emy?" Ane asked.

"I have my limits as well."

"Well if we're done lets go for a walk. After all I could use the exercise since I haven't been walking for a week. My legs feel like jelly!"

"Well 'Miss Excitement' wait'll we put everything away." Noah said smiling.

"Oh you guys shouldn't have given her sugar." Alex said with a small smile plastered on his face.

Autumn was now on her feet nobody noticed except Zoe. Autumn began to run towards the lake.

"Why?" Mina asked.

"Because she can get extremely hyper at times." "

Speaking off which she's already heading for the water." Zoe said.

"WHAT!"

Everyone turned around to see Autumn running like crazy towards the water.

"Autumn come back before you hurt yourself!" Cole holored.

"You gotta catch me first." Autumn said sticking out her tongue.

"Fine then."

Autumn looked at her brother with a weird look on her face. 'I didn't think he was actually gonna chase after me. Ah oh I'm in trouble now."

The chase was on and everybody else decided to join in. Serena and Mina were now chasing after Raye and Darien who were chasing after Lita and Ane who were chasing after Zoe and Amy who were chasing after Emy and Alex who were chasing after Ali and Noah who were of course chasing after Cole who was running after Autumn from the beginning.

"I...thought...you...said we were...going to go...for a walk." Cole said breathlessly.

"Ha ha. Never underestimate the great and powerful Autumn Seino! Mwahahahaha!" Autumn said as she was walking backwards on the beach.

"Sure sure."

Autumn stuck her tongue out again at her brother.

"Holy cow you guys! You're really hard to keep up with." Ali said.

"Autumn are you okay? You seemed to be running pretty fast."

"I'm fine. I'm finally getting my strength back. Come here."

Noah walked over to Autumn who threw him in the water just as everyone else ran up.

"Ha ha! Noah it looks like your all wet." Cole said.

Ali ran up behind him and pushed him in. "That will teach you."

Autumn started laughing at her brother. Noah with a sly look on his face grabbed Autumn be the waste and threw into the water. She managed to take him down with her. They were drenched. "That was pay back."

"WATER FIGHT!" Amy yelled as she ran up to Raye who was close enough to the water and pushed her in.

"Amy." Raye said completely drenched.

"Sorry I was getting into the mood."

"Ha ha! Then you won't mind if I do this." Ane said pushing Amy in.

Ali was staring at Cole who looked like he was angry.

"Oh I'm sorry. Here let me help you up." Ali said giving Cole her hand. BIG mistake. As soon as Cole spotted her hand he took it and yanked her in, but not before she grabbed a hold of Emy who grabbed a hold of Alex. 

Serena walked up behing Darien and was about to push him in when he turned around and saw her lunge at him. He moved to the side and she ended up going head first into the water. Serena looked as if she was going to cry.

"I'm sorry." Darien said giving Serena his han. Unfortunately he did not see Cole's earlier example that you're not supposed to take someone's hand when they were in water and you were the cause of it.

"So am I."

"Huh?"

Darien suddenly found himself in the water.

Everybody else was on shore watching. "Do you think we should go and take over?" Lita asked the remaining dry people.

"Definitely." Zoe said.

"Count me in." Mina said.

"Me too." Ane said.

"CHARGE!" They all yelled as they ran into the water and began to slash everyone.

"Ha ha! I told you you shouldn't have given her sugar!" Alex yelled as he watched as Autumn dunked Lita.

"Ha! I say this again. Never underestimat the incredibaly cute and powerful Autumn Seino!" Autumn yelled at everyone.

"Let's get her!" Serena yelled. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Stay away!" Autumn yelled as everyone surronded her. The four guys grabbed her arms and legs and held her up above the water with the girls close behind.

"What are you gonna do?"

"On three." Darien said.

"One...Two...Three!" 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Autumn screamed as she went flying through the air and landed in the water.

Amara and Michelle also witnessed this when they arrived at the park after Amara's race training. 

"What are they doing?" Amara said.

"Having fun, lets go see if they need any help." Michelle said taking Amara by the arm and pulling her along.

~ * ~ * ~

Meanwhile...

"Good I'm finished!" Levana said as she stared down at her new Etta. It looked like a puzzle with a woman on it. Suddenly the puzzle bagan to glow and tranform into the woman the was originally on it. 

It looked to be a creature of the sea. She had blueish skin and pointy ears. Her eyes looked like that of a cat's and were green. Her pants and bra looked like they were made out of scales. They were sea green. She had a fin on each of her fore-arms and very long sea green hair. 

"Seadra you know your mission?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Then seek and destroy and do not fail!"

"Yes."

With that last word Seadra was off to find her victim.

~ * ~ * ~

"Why did you do that for! You could of at least waited until I held my breath!" Autumn said as she surfaced from the water a few feet away from the group. Everyone else was laughing at her.

"You had it coming great and powerful Autumn." Alex said.

"Oooh! I'm gonna get you back for that." Autumn said starting to make her way to the rest of the group.

Under the water was a different story. Seadra had found her victim and attacked.

"AHHHHHHH!" Autumn screamed as she was pulled into the water.

Back on shore Amara and Michelle acted quickly. "We must transform." Michelle said pulling out her tranformation pen. Amara nooded and pulled out hers.

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!!!"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!!!"

Uranus and Neptune quickly made their way out of the bushes they were hiding behind and ran towards the lake.

Everyone else was searching frantically in the water. 

"Autumn where are you!" Cole shouted. 

"I think she's over here! I saw bubbles!" Lita yelled.

Everyone quickly made their way to where Lita was floating."She's been under to long. She might be..." Emy said.

"Don't say that. Now I'm going to dive and see if I can find her." Noah said.

"She's my sister. I'll go."

"We don't have time for this Cole."

Just as Noah was about to dive in Seadra plunged out of the water. She floated overhead with an unconcious Autumn in tentacles that had appeared out of her back. 

"Silly humans. To bad you cannot survive underwater for to long. Now get to shore!" She said putting a hand towards the water and making large waves.Everyone arrived on shore coughing and gagging. Seadra arrived on shore still holding Autumn.

"Now this will not do. I can't have you trying to save her when she is supposed to die, but I'll give you the pleasure of watching."

Seadra opened her mouth and water sprayed out and made a wall behind everybody. The wall turned into sticky goo. She managed to force everyone back by opening her mouth again and spraying them with water which turned into goo and glued them to the wall.

"I can't move!" Serena yelled.

"Autumn!" Ali yelled to her unconcious friend.

"Wake up!" Alex yelled.

"She's completely helpless." Darien said trying to struggle out of the goo which only made it tighter.

"Your attempts to escape are useless. Ha ha. Now down to business."

Autumn began to stir and woke up. "AHHH! Let me go! What do you want!"

"To please my master." Seadra dropped Autumn on the ground. She made another wall of glue and gled Autumn to it.

"My master should be very pleased!"

She opened her mouth once more and sprayed Autumn from head to toe with water that turned into glue.

"HE..lp. She tried to sream as she was being suffocated.

Seadra was laughing at her acheivement. 

"Hey you!" Uranus yelled.

"Who are you?!."

"I'm the flying warrior from the planet Uranus. Sailor Uranus."

"And I am Sailor Neptune."

"So I have completed my task and soon she will be dead."

"Not if I can help it. Neptune you take care of fish head and I'll get Autumn."

Neptune nodded. "NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!!!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Seadra sreamed. "Well two can play at that game. WHIRLPOOL!!!"

Neptune managed to doge the attack. Uranus was over by Autumn.

-------

"Get her out please!" Noah yelled.

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!!!" Uranus yelled as she sliced through the goo. An unconscious Autumn fell out. Uranus caught her and brought her to where the others were still stuck.

"Hold still."She said.

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!!!"

Everyone fell to the ground. They all struggled towards Autumn as fast as they could. 

"Take care of her." Uranus said and was off to help Neptune.

-------

"Good thing you got here Uranus. I was getting tired."

"I'll finish her off. URANUS WORLD SHAKING!!!"

"What...No! AHHHHHHHH!"

"Yes!"

Neptune and Uranus looked back to see the group.

"I hope she's okay." Uranus said.

"She will be."

The two soldiers walked off together.

------

"Autumn wake up." Noah said as he held her in his arms.

"Come on Autumn." Mina said shaking her arm.

"This is all my fault. I did again." Serena said sobbing into Darien's shirt.

"Serena it's not your fault!" Autumn said.

"Yes it is! Wait a minute..."

"Autumn!" Ali yelled.

"You know you can't get rid of me that easy." She said with her eyes still closed.

"Autumn you scared the crap out of us. What's mom and dad gonna say?" Cole said staring down at his sister.

"They're not going to know."

"What?"

"You heard me. Don't worry them anymore."

Cole knew that he would never win this fight. 

"Autumn are you okay?" Noah said.

"Yeah. I just need to rest."

"Well how am I supposed to get you into the house without mom and dad asking me why you look so pale and tired?"

"We can bring her to my place to get some rest, after it is just down the street."

"Over my dead body!"

"Look. There is no one at Noah's place to question what happened to Autumn." Darien said.

"One problem though. She doesn't have a change of clothes and neither do we." Raye said.

"Well you guys can go home and change." Noah said.

"No way! She's hurt and I'm staying." Serena said.

"You guys go and get some dry clothes, I'll be fine." Autumn said, her voice sounding sleepy.

"I'm staying! And that's that!" Serena yelled.

"Well if Serena's gonna stay. We're all gonna!" Zoe said.

"What are you going to wair?"

"Don't you have any long shirts?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We can wear those."

"If you want to, but I'm not sure I have enough." 

"Darien has some."

Noah sighed. He wasn't going to win this fight either.

"Fine. I'll lend you guys some pants and a top." He said to Alex and Cole.

Noah picked up Autumn. "Let's go. The wind is picking up."

~ * ~ * ~

"We must go now to prepare."

"Yes, but how will we get rid of the others?"

"Leave that to me. I'm sure I can mind link with one of them."

"Who? Choose one now."

"The one who the beasts are after. Autumn I believe her name is."

"Very well. Shall we?"

"Yes."

~ * ~ * ~

"Ok here you guys, these should fit you." Noah said giving the girls each a shirt. Alex and Cole had already been taken care of and their clothes were in the dryer along with Darien's and Noah's. Everyone looked exusted, especially Autumn. 

"So where can we change?" Mina asked.

"Well. Three of you can change at one time. There's Darien's room, my room and the bathroom."

"Ok, I'm changing in Darien's room." Serena said grabbing the shirt that Darien had given her.

"I'll change in Noah's." Autumn said. She looked as if she was going to pass out. It looked like the energy had just been drained out of her.

Everyone looked at her with concern in their eyes as she walked towards Noah's bedroom.

"I'll take the bathroom of course." Zoe said.

"Well while they're changing, I'm going to get some extra blankets so we can warm up."

"I guess I'll go make some hot chocolate." Darien said standing up and moving into the kitchen.

Autumn walked out her Noah's room wearing a shirt that was just above her knees. She really looked like she was going to faint.

"Cole why is the room spinning?"

"The room isn't spinning Autumn."

"Oh." Autumn collapsed to the floor with a thud.

"Autumn!" Raye yelled. Just then Serena and Zoe walked out from where they were changing. 

"Autumn. What happened?" Serena said joining the rest of the group that was around Autumn.

Cole picked her up and brought her to the couch. "She fainted."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Give me some room for a sec you guys." Emy said as she and Amy walked up to Autumn. Amy lokked at her carefully. She was very pale. "That thing must drained energy from her.

"Would that explain why we're so weak?" Emy asked.

"Yes. I think she just got drained more than we did."

"Is she going to be alright?" Noah asked.

"Yes, he should just rest for a while."

"That's been twice in one week." Serena said.

"Those things always seem to be after her." Zoe said.

"Well what can we do?" Ali said standing by Alex.

"Watch her carefully I guess." Alex said answering his siter's question.

~ * ~ * ~

It was now 5 hours later and Autumn hadn't even stired a bit.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet? Look at her she hasn't even moved." Lita said walking over to her and sitting on the floor. Her eyes wavered a bit from the loss of energy as did everbody else's.

"I think we should get some sleep Amy said yawning."

"Me too. I'm really tired." Ali said laying her head on the table.

"What time is it anyway?" Raye asked.

"It's 9 o'clock." Zoe said closing her eyes.

"Noah would you mind if we stayed here tonight." Serena said laying against Darien's shoulder.

"No, but you guys gotta help me take out everything, and you gotta call your parents."

"Sure." Everyone said getting up to use the phone or to get blankets.

~ * ~ * ~

The girls were in the living room all bunched together. Noah had pulled out his pull-out couch. Autumn was picked up and put on it. Serena slept beside her and was told to wake everyone up if Autumn so happened to wake up. The boys slept in the rooms. Noah and Alex took his room. Alex on the floor, Noah in the bed. Darien and Cole took his room because Noah was afraid that Cole would kill him in his sleep. Cole was on the floor and Darien was in the bed.

Autumn stirred a little. Serena was in a deep sleep and didn't notice. Autumn was dreaming.

'Autumn?'

'Yes. Who are you?' Autumn couldn't see anything. All it was was endless black.

'You must wake your friends up. Do not wake Serena or hers and do not wake your brother.'

'Why? What do you want from me...us?'

'You shall see when you and your friends reach the roof of this building. Now wake them up if you want to learn your secret.'

'Wait a minute who are you? What secret?'

'Be on the roof in 10 minutes.'

'Wait!...'

Autumn woke up with a start covered with pirspiration. "What the heck was that?" she whispered.

"It was just a silly dream." She thought. "But why do I have this feeling that I have to go up there. Well I better wake everybody up if I wanna find out."

She slid out of the bed so to not wake Serena. While putting her feet on the floor she almost stepped on Ali. She bent dowm beside her and shook her lightly.

"Ali wake up." She whispered.

"AUT…"

"Shhh."

"…umn. Why what is it?" Ali whispered.

"Wake Zoe, Emy and Ane up, but do it quietly so you don't wake the others and don't ask questions."

Ali nodded and got up gently and tiptoed across the room to Emy while Autumn went to Noah's room. She opened the door and there was poor Alex curled up in a ball on the floor. Noah was facng the wall with his head burried in his pillow. She walked over to him and shook him gently. 

"Noah wake up." 

"Autumn." He said as he jolted awake. Autumn thought this was going to be hard, but as soon as he woke up it looked like he didn't get much sleep. Suddenly Autumn felt his arms wrap around her.

"Are you okay I thought you would never wake up." He said as he pulled away from her.

"Yes. Right now we..." Autumn was cut off by Noah kissing her.

Alex woke up and had a discusted look on his face.

"If you want me to leave I will." He said sarcasticaly.

Autumn cleared her throat when they seperated. "As I was saying we have to go up to the roof."

"Why?" Noah said.

"Just trust me." 

They both nodded and follwed Autumn into the living room where they met up with the other four girls and then proceeded up to the roof as quietly as possible.

When the seven people made it to the roof nothing and nobody was there.

"So why did we come up here anyway Autumn?" Zoe asked looking around.

"This is gonna sound weird..."Autumn began. "But when I was asleep or should I say unconsious I had a dream and the voice in my dream told me to come up here with you guys."

Everyone stared at Autumn speechless until Ane managed to put her two cents in.

"Look Autumn, it's after two in the morning and you dragged us up here because of some dream."

"Yes."

"Well who are we supposed to meet up here anyway?"

"I don't know?"

"What?"

"I..." Autumn was sudenly cut off.

"It's nice to see you all here." A voice said from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Noah said as he and Alex stepped in front of the girls.

"We're not here to fight. I assure you." Two glowing eyes appeared followed by their owner, a brown coloured cat with a golden star on it's forehead.

"A cat!" Everyone said dumfounded.

"Cats." Another set of eyes appeared. This time they belonged to a cream coloured cat with the same star mark on its forehead.

"Has anyone else besides me noticed that there are two cats talking to us?" Ali said backing up as the brown coloured one stepped closer to her.

"Calm down Gemini."

"Huh?" Everyone turned around to look as the brown coloured cat sat in front of Ali.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She said kneeling down in front of the cat.

"You will see soon enough." The cream coloured cat said sitting beside the other brown cat.

"Now are you all calmed down?" The cream cat asked.

Everyone nodded.

"First we must introduce ourselves. I am Callisto." The cream cat said.

"And I am Oberon."

"We have been looking for you for years." Callisto said.

"What do you mean by that?" Emy said kneeling down beside Ali.

"You all have been chosen to be Sailor Soldiers." Oberon said.

"Sailor Soldiers. Do you mean like Sailor Moon?" Autumn said stepping forward.

"Yes."

"Ever cool! Sailor Moon is sooo totally awesome!" 

"We must determin which one of you is which, then we will tell you the new enemy and the rules." Oberon said standing on all fours.

"How will you do that?" Zoe said.

"Autumn come here. We'll start with you first." Callisto said.

Autumn walked over to Callisto and kneeled in front of her.

"Consentrate on the star on my forehead and hold out your palms."

Autumn nodded and did what she was told.

A bright light glowed in Autumn's opened palms. Everyones forehead, excluding Noah's, started glowing and soon a sign appeared. Oberon observed each individual.

When the light faded a round locket appeared in Autumn's hands. It was gold and had a star on the front of it.

"What's this?" Autumn asked.

"Wait just a second." Callisto said getting up.

"Did you notice the signs on their foreheads?"

"Yes."

"Okay let's give them their tramformation sticks."

Oberon nodded. The two cats did several little flips in the air and a different looking stick appeared each time.

Oberon picked two up in his mouth and walked over to Ali and Alex who was now standing beside his sister. He gave the sticks to them.

"These are so you can become Sailor Gemini."

"One problem. I'M A GUY!"

"You and Ali transform together."

"What?"

"Just stand back to back and say Gemini Power!"

The twins nodded. "GEMINI POWER!"

Their sticks came together above their heads and they were rapped in light. When the light exploded there was only one of them. Ali was again rapped in light which formed her sailor outfit. She had a peacock-blue dress and colar. Her front bow was orange and her back bow was a pale blue. She wore knee high boots that were white and also had a single peacock blue stripe at the top. She also had on peacock blue studs.

"Whoa Ali! You got big!" Ane said walking up to her friend and circling her.

"What do you mean?"

"You look older than Noah." Autumn said getting up from the ground. 

"I do?"

"I guess I should have told you that when you and Alex transform you become one person and the causes you to age." Oberon said.

"Well..." Callisto said picking up another stick and handing it to Ane. "You're next. Say Auriga Power."

"AURIGA POWER!"

Flower petals encircled and exploded leaving her in her pose. She was wearing a sky magneta(purple)dress and colar. Her front bow was violet and the back was sky magneta. She wore boots that were above her ankles. They pointed dowmwards at the middle. They were sky magneta and had a single white stripe at the top. Auriga also has cresent moom earings that were worn sideways and were magneta.

"Wow this is so cool. So I'm Sailor Auriga. Cool!"

"Can I go next?" Emy said stepping up to the cat.

Callisto picked up another tranformation stick and gave it ot Emy.

"What do I say?"

"Cygus Power."

"Okay. CYGNUS POWER!"

Emy was rapped in feathers and light. The light exploded and Emy twirled around and did her pose. She was wearing a golden yellow drees and collar. Her froent and back bow were peacock blue. She wore the same type of shoes that Venus does, except the strap that went around her ankle went almost to her knee. It was around the middle of her shin. They were yellow. She also wore yellow studs.

"Wicked! I love this dress! Oh and the shoes to!"

"I'll go next." Zoe said approaching the cat.

Callisto handed out yet another tranformation pen.

"What do I have to say Callisto?"

"Aquatica Power."

"Mhmm. AQUATICA POWER!"

Zoe was encircled by strings of water which later exploded to reaveal Zoe in her sailor uniform. She was wearing a peacock green dress and colar and her front and back bow were both magneta purple. She wore the same type of shoes as Cygnus but they had raised heels and she had three rings like Venus' that went up from her ankles. They were also peacock green and she wore pecock green teardrop earings.

"Ever cool! We're Sailor Scouts!"

"Autumn it's your turn now." Oberon said.

"What do I say?"

"Proxima Star Power." Callisto said.

"Okay. PROXIMA STAR POWER!"

Autumn held one hand up in the air the same way Sailor Moon did in her first transformation. Her arm came down and crossed with the other one her chest. Her gloves were formed by blue ribbon and her hands were flung to her sides and her body suit was formed. She spun around and her dress formed. Her head faced upward and she pun around again this time. As she spun a tiara with a pink jewel in the center, earings that were in the shape of stars and little shields with stars engraved on them and placed on her buns were formed and she did her pose.

She wore a navy blue dress and colar. Her front and back bow were both pink. Her choker was pink and had a small star at the center of it. Her boots reached knee high. They were white and had a single navy blue stripe and at the top each boot had star in the middle.

Autumn stood and was in complete awe. "So what am I?"

"A Sailor Scout." Ane said sarcastically.

"I know that."

"Well then why did you ask."

"I dunno."

Ane sighed. 

"What about Noah? Why did you want him here?"

"Yeah, what about me?"

"Noah look in your pocket." Oberon said.

"Why?"

"Just look in your jacket pocket."

Noah nodded. He looked in his pocket and pulled out a white rose.

"How did that het there." Noah said. Suddenly the rose started to glow. A bright light swept over Noah and when it faded he stood like an exact replica of Tuxedo Mask. The only differences were that he was wearing a white tuxedo and underneath his cape was black. He was also wearing a black cumberbund. He had on a white mask and of course his hair was dirty blond.

"Wow Noah. You look so handsome in that Tuxedo." Sailor Proxima said.

"Thank you m'lady."

"So who are you supposed to be?" Gemini asked.

"Yeah who am I?"

"You are Tuxedo Mirage, helper to the Sailor Scouts."

"Cool."

Suddenly Autumn got a ringing noice in her ears and heard someone screming. She crumpled to the ground.

"Autumn what is it?" Aquatica asked trying to help her up.

"Someone's in trouble. I can here them."

"Well here is your first mission Sailor Scouts. We will have to explain you everything else another time." Callisto said.

As soo as Autumn was alright they nodded and jumped away.

~ * ~ * ~

Meanwhile...

Levana and some sort of Etta were attacking people in the Crossroads district.

"Get their energy Octavia! We need as much as we can to fulfill our task!" Levan a shouted.

"Yes Mistress." Octavia looked human but had eight tentacles as arms. Her skin was purle and she had long green hair. As soon as Octavia answered her mistress she flung her tentacles towards eight people and wrapped them aroung their necks. She was lounging in the success of her mission.

"That's it Octavia, please your master. Hahahahahaha...Ahhh!" Levana sreamed as a white rose struck her hand. "My hand! Who did that?!"

"I did! I am Tuxedo Mirage and what your doing to these people is wrong!"

"So what can you do! You're just one person."

"No he isn't!"

"What there are more of you!"

"Yep! I'm Sailor Proxima! I stand for love and peace. And in the name of Proxima your meatloaf!"

"And we are the Sailor Scouts!" 

"Oh great. Octavia take care of dune boy and these Sailor twits." Levana said then disappeared.

Octavia dropped the people she was holding. 

"This should prove to be quite interresting. Your through Sailor twits!" Octavia said as she flung her tentacles at Tuxedo Mirage and the Sailors.

They all easily jumped out of the way.

"Oh that was a bad choice squid face! AQUATICA RAIN WAVE DROWN!" A stream of water ran up from Aquatica's feet to her hand and blasted out and made Octavia fly backwards.

"Cool! My power rocks!" Aquatica said turning to the others.

"Look she's still alive." Cygnus shouted as Octavia started to get up. Octavia got up and flung one of her tentacles. Everyone jumped out of the way in time except Auriga. The tentacle wrapped around her neck and began to drain her.

"Auriga!" Sailor Proxima yelled.

"A little help here please!"

"That's it, you're becoming extremely annoying!" Gemini said.

"So what are you going to do." Octavia spat.

"This! GEMINI…" Gemini shouted as she brought her hands over her head and crossed them. "TWIN BEAM…" She seperated her hands as she brought them down. Her index and middle fingers were pointed forwards. "INCINERATE!" She did and immitation of Mars' Fire Ignite except both of her hands were seperated and she had two fingers pointing forwards. She unleashed two yellow beams of light that hit Octavia forcing her to release Auriga. Auriga fell to the ground panting for breath. Octavia still wasn't defeated and began to rise from the ground.

"Finish her Sailor Proxima!" Callisto yelled from a nearby bush.

Sailor Proxima nodded. "PROXIMA…" She began as she brought her hands to her tiara and it began to glow. "RAINBOW…" White enery appeared in her hands as she raised them above her head. "MAGIC!" She yelled as the energy lefT hands and hit Octavia. Her body vanished as it became dust.

"Cool."

"Very well done one your first mission Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mirage." Oberon said as her and Callisto emerged from the bush.

"Now before we go any further, here are the rules." Callisto began. "Number one, don't tell anyone who you are, and I mean anyone. Number two, don't run into battles by yourself. Call for help if there is a fight."

"And number three wqould be what?" Cygnus asked.

"Don't get yourselfs killed. You must understand that even with these powers you can still die."

"Oh."

"So Callisto how are we supposed to call for help when we need it?" Gemini asked.

"With these." Callisto did her little kitty flip in the air and six calculator looking things appeared. They were blue and had a little circular screen in the middled and buttons surrounding it.

"These are your communicators. Don't show these to anybody or they might find out who you are."

"Tuxedo Mirage, you will know when they are in trouble." Oberon said.

He nodded in understanding.

"Now Callisto, how do we transform out of these things?" Sailor Proxima asked.

"Just press on the jewel in the middle of your bow."

Everyone nodded. Suddenly light and ribbons filled the street. When it fadded Alex was standing beside Ali and everyone else had returned to their normal forms.

"Wicked!" Alex exclaimed.

"You're telling me." Ali said.

"Does anybody know what time it is?"

"Nope. All I know is that it was around 2:30 when Ali woke us up."Ane said.

"Well I suggest we get back to my appartment." Noah said.

"Everyone nodded and made their way down the block.

~ * ~ * ~ 

When they got back they found that everyone was still asleep. Everyone jumped back into their blankets. Noah gave Autumn a kiss as he and Alex headed back to his room. Autumn walked over to the pull out bed ans saw that Serena was completely sprawled out on it. She sat down and lightly shoved Serena back to the other side of the bed. She lay there thinking of the battle and why Callisto and Oberon suddenly disappeared. While deep in her thoughts she drifted to sleep.

So how was that for the first two parts. You guys are lucky I managed to get over my writters block, phew. This is going to be a really long story so stick around. Please visit my site at [http://www.angelfire.com/anime/emperialdiamondcity1/index.html][1]. Please also review this story, it would be greatly appreciated. Oh and one more thing I am looking for an editor. For more info please visit my site. Peace!

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/emperialdiamondcity1/index.html



End file.
